Samhain (RPG)
Not to be confused with Samhain from The Real Ghostbusters Samhain is a powerful and malevolent spirit reputed to be a goblin and demon lord who works extensively with magic instead of science of raw ectoplasmic power. He is dedicated to making Halloween last forever. History Tobin's Spirit Guide Biography Samhain is a powerful and thoroughly malevolent spirit, rumored to be the purest manifestation of the evils associated with All Hallow's Eve, or Halloween in the United States. The spirit of legend is a goblin lord of incredible power, able and quite willing to wreak havoc and spread misery on a truly horrific scale during the few hours each year when it manifests itself in our earthly realm. Mohan, Kim (1989). Tobin's Spirit Guide, p. 50. West End Games, Honesdale, Pennsylvania USA, ISBN 0874312590. It is widely agreed that Samhain can only appear from sunset on All Hallow's Eve, October 31st on the modern calendar, to sunrise on All Hallow's Day, November 1st. No records we know of ever reported an encounter with the goblin at any other time. For this, at least, we can be thankful. Folklore from the early Middle Ages suggest that Samhain may have had an existence as a Celtic god--and before that, a similar entity appears in pictographs dating as far back as ancient Phoenicia. Both Celtic and Phoenician spirits were known to cause mischief and grief in their night aborad, and both were held at bay by fire. In Celtic times the custom became that a family left sweets on the porch for the goblin and its followers to appease their appetites. Then the frightened folk removed a safe distance and huddled 'round a bonfire all the night through, stoking the flames so that the spirits could not approach. From these traditions have grown the practices of dressing youngsters up in costume and taking them begging from door to door. The traditional "Trick or Treat?" stems from the very real possibility that Samhain might choose the latter if the sweets not be sweet enough. No verified sightings of Samhain have been recorded since 1412, indicating that for the last five centuries the spirit preferred to perform its work invisibly, sometimes acting through agents that it possesses or compels to do its bidding. Statistics With its talent of anticipation, it is almost always in the right place at the right time (from its point of view), and its victim cannot out-guess it or avoid it. Samhain is very cunning, which means that (in its ectoplasmic form) it nearly always succeeds in making the victim think that someone or something else is responsible for the vandalism, trickery, or criminal activity that the goblin instigates. *Statistics: **Brains: 8 **Cool: 5 **Power: 10 **Anticipation: 11 **Cunning: 8 *Abilities: **Control Mind **Flight **Materialize **Possess **Teleport **Terrorize *Ecto-presence: 17 *Weakness: Power reduced one point every round by bright light *Goal: Horror on Halloween *Tags: Ectoplasmic, intelligent; pumpkin head, bad attitude Pumpkin Patch Panic Biography Samhain is one of the few goblin lords who still work with magic extensively, because he prefers the etheric properties of magic to science or raw ectoplasmic power. Boucher, Grant (1990). Pumpkin Patch Panic, p. 5. West End Games, Honesdale, Pennsylvania USA, ISBN 0874312027. He is also one of the most powerful of the demon lords, mostly because Earth still tacitly worships him annually. The direct PKE surge around Halloween is universally recognized as one of Samhain's power sources. Statistics *Brains: 7 *Muscles: 10 *Moves: 6 *Cool: 8 *Power: 15 *Plan Conquest: 10 *Lift Men: 13 *Breakdance: 9 *Use Big Words Well: 11 *Abilities: **Animate **Dematerialize Self **Dimensional Transfer (with Staff only) **Flight **Growing **Make Illusion **Physical Immunity **PKE Analysis **Proton Immunity **Teleport **Terrorize **(Also has selection of magic spells distinct from regular listed powers) *Weaknesses: Extinguishing head fire robs him of his power until re-ignited *Goal: Cause Halloween Forever *Tags: Utter confidence; ruthless as a master; flair for the dramatic in his actions See Also *Samhain from The Real Ghostbusters *Sam Hain from IDW Comics Appearances *'West End Games' **Tobin's Spirit Guide **Pumpkin Patch Panic References Gallery SamhainPumpkinPatchPanic02.jpg|As seen in Pumpkin Patch Panic Category:GB:RPG Characters Category:Legends Category:Ghosts